Blessings In Disguise Pt 2
by reilert79
Summary: Chris, David and Miranda try to pick up the pieces but also go about their normal routines.


***Blessings in Disguise, part 2***

***Chris and David's penthouse***

Chris and David were on their way home from the ski competition when they found out their building had caught on fire.

They nervously drove home, hoping to be able to salvage somethings, and hoping it wasn't a total loss.

Chris had responded to the text messages from Mary Beth and Isbecki telling them she was fine.

She texted Lisa to not tell Miranda, and that she would text her later letting her know if they could bring her home.

They made it and pulled up as close as they could. The parking garage was closed, but the guard assured them that no cars had been damaged.

They parked across the street and got out to go see their home.

The power was out, so they were going to have to walk up the steps. It was about 80 flights. They took it slow and eventually made it.

They were able to step through the door without opening it. The penthouse was a total loss. They had lost almost everything. David retrieved the fire safes. They were completely untouched.

Miranda's room wasn't burned but everything was water logged. The only things that weren't damaged were the storage closet across the hall from their penthouse and some of the clothes in the closets. Chris gathered what she could out of their bedroom, and then they left, since there was nothing more they could do.

She was crying as they walked down the steps.

"We will be ok, babe. We have insurance, and we have each other. Nobody was hurt, that's the main thing".

"I know".

David told the guard they wanted to check on their cars in the parking garage. They headed to David's convertible first. Everything was fine. Chris opened the door to the car to get in, and found the package they had been given last night at the ball. She opened it. It was a gift card for a free room at the W hotel.

She handed it to David.

Lisa had the Jeep, so that was ok. The Range Rover was across the street. They checked on their storage unit and then headed to the lobby.

***Manager's office***

"We are so sorry. You aren't the only ones affected. Nearly all of the units from the 45th floor up were lost. We think there are multiple causes- we know one of them was faulty wiring in the elevator. So, we won't be pressing charges against anyone for this, we are taking full responsibility. Cleanup begins tomorrow, and we are estimating reconstruction to take place in 3-6 months. If you elect to move, we will buy your penthouse from you".

They handed them forms for their insurance company and then a list of places that had agreed to let the residents stay at discounted rates.

Chris was still in shock. She couldn't believe it.

She and David headed to the car.

"Babe, let's go find a place to stay for at least tonight, and then we can go get what we need and figure out the rest". She nodded.

She emailed the headmaster that Miranda's computer was lost in the fire and she would need a new one. She texted Mary Beth that their penthouse was a total loss. She texted Lisa and told her to have Miranda call her when she was able to.

David looked at the list and called a few places. He found one place that had a 3 room suite available, and it was furnished. They agreed to take it.

They went to Bloomingdale's and got some outfits, and shoes, and pajamas. She grabbed Miranda a few staples, like workout pants, flip flops, and pajamas. They grabbed new sheets and pillowcases, and a backpack for Miranda and some duffel bags. After they checked out, they headed to Target. Chris got a new kindle, and got everyone phone chargers. David grabbed 2 apple tv's, and some blankets. Chris got some new boots and a few more outfits, and they grabbed a few other things, like makeup, a hair straightener, and a wifi-router. They checked out and headed to their new apartment.

***Chris and David's apartment***

They came in and unloaded the bags. Their new place was actually pretty nice. It was on the 7th floor, and had a balcony. They had a full kitchen, and a washer and dryer. Chris started a load of laundry with the clothes they were able to salvage, and she started a grocery list on the fridge. The appliances were nice, but not like their old ones. David had texted their insurance agent, and she was sending someone out the next day. They were making a list room by room of what they lost.

Chris started unpacking the bags that they bought and finding a place for them. Their bedroom had a queen size bed, and a nice size closet they would have to share. They had a dresser with a TV on it. The bathroom was big and had a shower stall, but no tub.

Miranda had a smaller bedroom with a full size bed and a bathroom attached. Chris put her new clothes in there, and changed the sheets on her bed and put her new comforter and new pillows on.

David ordered Chris a new laptop, and it was going to be ready to pickup the next day.

He also ordered her and Miranda some new UGGS to be delivered.

She texted Bridgit their new address, and told her that for the time being this was where they would be.

Miranda called around 7.

"Hey kiddo, listen. We have to talk. There was a problem at our apartment, and it caught on fire. We lost everything. We have a new place to stay, and we got you some things, and if you need something else, we will get you some more. But everything in the penthouse is gone, honey."

Miranda was crying so hard it was hard to understand her. She handed the phone to Lisa and Chris told her she would text her the address and asked her to reassure Miranda that it would be ok.

They would be home in an hour. Chris and David ordered a pizza for dinner, and Chris ate almost all of hers. She was stress eating, but didn't care. In her old days, she would have been very close with a bottle of scotch after something like this.

Miranda got home and was still teary. They hugged her and explained that they were going to rebuild but it would take time.

"We went and picked out some outfits for you, and we also got you a new comforter and some new pillows and pajamas. Try on your clothes and whatever you don't like, we can take back. I emailed your headmaster that your school computer was lost in the fire and that your homework was too. Hopefully they will be understanding about the uniforms and all of that."

She nodded.

She went and looked in her room and seemed to like it. It was just different. David showed her how he had hooked up the new apple TV in her room, so she could watch TV. He told her to make a list of things she had to have and he would pick them up this week.

She rearranged the furniture some, and started to feel better.

Lisa hugged Chris and told her she was sorry they were out of an apartment, but glad they were ok.

"Me too. We haven't decided what we are doing, if we are rebuilding or what. I guess it will depend on what the insurance gives us".

Lisa left then, and Chris locked the door behind her.

She and David said goodnight to Miranda and headed to bed.

Chris put on her new pajamas. They were ok, but they weren't her favorite ones. She climbed into bed and instantly missed her old one. She got out and put mattress pad on the list and then came back to bed.

David climbed into bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and all he could say was "We're going to make it babe".

She nodded. They cuddled up and fell asleep.

***Monday***

Chris woke up and ordered breakfast to be delivered for everyone. As soon as they were done, she and Miranda headed to school. Miranda was hoping they would let her wear her black pants, black boots and solid blue shirt. David took the day off so that they could take care of things.

Chris took Miranda to school and walked her inside. She explained everything to them, and the headmaster gave her a pass for the day and a new computer. Chris purchased her some new uniforms from the shop, and took them to the car for her, and told her she would pick her up later. She gave her some money to buy supplies from the school store, and then left.

She went by 1 police plaza to apply for a new badge, and a new computer. She explained to Feldberg that she needed at least the week off to deal with her situation. He totally understood. She also decided to go with her latest gun test, and submitted the results.

She left there and headed to go shopping for some of the essentials on the list. David had headed to the penthouse to meet with the insurance agent. They were texting all day long.

She met him for lunch, and told him that she had picked up a few more things, and he told her what the insurance agent said.

"Babe, why don't we sell it back to the building and find a new place? Savannah thinks that we need to do that, because she thinks that rebuilding will take too long and unless they do it right, could lead to problems down the road."

"I am ok with that if you are. Where do you want to look?"

"It doesn't matter to me the location. We can downsize if you want to, or we can try for the same size".

"Well, why don't we look at what is out there and then decide". He nodded.

"In our next place, I want an actual safe. Floor to ceiling or at least as tall as me. That way we can put more stuff in it, like emergency outfits, stuff like that".

"I agree. I keep thinking about all the stuff I would have saved if I had known this was coming".

"I wish we had saved some of our pictures."

"Yeah, I wish I still had the ones of me and the guys from the 14th, and our wedding album, and our vacation pictures".

He put his arm around her and held her close.

"How did it go with the headmaster?"

"Fine. They were extremely understanding, and gave her a pass for the day with her outfit, and even praised her for wearing the school colors. She was given a new computer, and 2 days to turn in her homework, and I bought her some uniforms from the school store. I gave her some money so that she could buy some school supplies from the bookstore and get lunch at school today. I think she will be ok".

"I know I don't tell you this often enough, but I love the fact that you are such a good stepmom to her. She and I are so lucky and blessed to have you in our lives babe, you do so much for me, and for her. Seeing how much you care for her makes me love you so much more".

She kissed him. "Thank you honey".

They paid the check and then headed back to their new place. She brought in all the stuff and then they went to pick up Miranda together.

***In the car***

"We need to ask Miranda what she wants to do. I want her to have some input as well'.  
"That's a good point".

They pulled up and Miranda got in the car, and they pulled out.

"Kiddo, would you rather us stay at the place we are at now for the next 3-6 months, or would you rather us find a new place that is about the same size as the penthouse?"

" I am ok either way. As long as I have a bed, I am good".

"That's a great attitude to have, kiddo".

They stopped by a few stores and picked up some essentials and then headed to the grocery store and grabbed some groceries.

Chris decided to make lasagna for dinner and they picked up a few kitchen appliances also.

They headed to the new place.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris, David and Miranda came in and put their stuff down, and started to unpack their bags. They put the groceries away, and then Chris put the new clothes away and put the heated mattress pad on the bed. She gave Miranda the sound machine she had bought her, and the new uniforms she had gotten her also.

David called the building manager and told her they wanted to sell it.

He made them an offer of 112 million, and David wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to Chris. She nodded yes, and he told the manager they would take it.

"You can come by and pick up the check in 3 days, sir. We are sorry to see your family go".

"Thank you".

They hung up.

He made arrangements to have the rest of their things moved out and into a storage unit.

There was a knock at the door. They answered it and found that it was Chris' new laptop that David had ordered for her.

She excitedly opened it, and got it all set up.

David had set up their wifi, and she went to make the lasagna while he started looking at new places.

They found one in Carnegie Hill, that Chris wanted to go look at. It was 5 bedrooms but was layed out a little differently than their old place. It had a bedroom right next to theirs that Chris wanted to see about making into a terrace. They would be on the 4th floor, but she was ok with that. David agreed to call their contractor and see what he could do about the terrace. They called the realtor and made an appointment to see it later in the week.

Chris made the lasagna for dinner, and David helped her make a salad.

The insurance agent called David and stated that they would be giving them a check for $500,000 to cover their belongings.

Chris was excited about that. That would help her replace some things she was missing that weren't necessities.

After they ate dinner, Miranda went to her room to do homework and go to bed, and Chris and David went to their room to watch TV in bed.

Chris changed into her pajamas, and climbed into bed.

David joined her and they snuggled up.

Chris fell asleep before he did, and he wrapped his arms around her and covered her with a blanket. About an hour later, he turned the TV off and fell asleep.

***Wednesday***

Chris woke up and took Miranda to school. She and David were meeting the realtor to look at the apartment. She had planned on going shopping for some more clothes after they were finished.

Chris dropped Miranda off at school, and then came back and picked up David. They went and met the realtor, and she took them up to the apartment.

"This one that is for sale is on the 4th floor. However, we have another one identical to it for sale on the 12th floor that's a little cheaper".

They looked at both of them. Chris loved being up high, and if they were on the 12th floor, they would have nobody above them. They looked at the 4th floor one first, and then they looked at the 12th floor one. Chris was excited and opened every door to every room and closet.

There was one door that the realtor told them wouldn't open, and that would need a contractor to fix it.

Chris gave it a jiggle and a gentle tug and the door popped open. Inside was a beautiful staircase that lead to another bedroom. David went up there to check it out and saw that it was like a loft.

They agreed to get it. David called the contractor and he came to meet them. Chris made a list of things she wanted him to check out and do. She wanted him to check the floors and replace if needed, do the terrace on the bedroom they had chosen and put an entrance to their bedroom from the terrace if possible. She also wanted him to possibly tear down the wall around the stairs and redo the loft. She wanted to replace the appliances in the kitchen, and upgrade them. She wanted him to make her and David a step in the master for the bed, and one in Miranda's if she wanted that, and a few minor cosmetic things.

The realtor gave them the price, and they agreed to pay it. They were getting the entire apartment for only 18 million. It was a steal.

Their new terrace would be bigger than their old one, which made Chris and David happy. He wanted another hot tub, she wanted that too plus a hammock or swing like they had on vacation.

She was starting to feel normal again, now that they had plans in place.

The realtor stated that they would close in a month and could move in any time after that.

The contractor promised to look everything over, check with the management and the building codes and get back to them.

Chris and David left and headed to get some lunch. After they ate, he headed into the office for a while, and she decided to go shopping.

She bought several pairs of yoga pants, several pairs of distressed jeans, some dress clothes, some tops that could be dressed up or dressed down, a few dresses for nice occasions, and some new lingerie. She bought some summer/spring clothes and a new robe. She bought Miranda a few things, and David a few things, and then headed to the new apartment.

She put everything away and then went to pick up Miranda.

***In the car***

Miranda got in the car and was excited.

"Oh my goodness! So, each week at chapel, we have to give an offering. And when we have to pay discipline fines and stuff like that, it all goes into this one pot. Well, each week at chapel, they make a donation to a specific charity, and you are supposed to bring more money to donate. So, apparently this week, we were the charity and it was a surprise. So, in chapel today, they called me up front and I went and they gave me the money they had collected."

"How much is it?"

"It's a check, for $12000".

"That's great, kiddo. You can get a whole new room and a whole new wardrobe for that".

"I know!".

"Listen, we bought a new place today. You have some decisions to make".

"what do you mean?"

Chris told her all about the new place. "We are going to be on the 12th floor,and we will have the same number of rooms as before. If you want, your room can be across the apartment from us. Or, we discovered this secret loft upstairs, and it can be up there. But your bathroom will be downstairs".

"Secret loft?"

"Yeah, the stairs were behind a door that wouldn't open. But I got it opened.. And the stairs are the only way to get up to it. So, we are going to most likely knock down the wall surrounding the stairs and put in a different type of staircase and then redo the room upstairs. We were thinking you might like it up there, but you don't have to".

"Can I look at it before I make up my mind?"

"Sure".

Chris texted David and said that Miranda wanted to see the place. He called the realtor and arranged for them to see it again that night at 6.

Chris and Miranda went to the new place and Chris showed her the clothes she had gotten her. Chris told her they would go open a bank account for her with the check and get her a card so that she could buy her own stuff.

They changed clothes and made themselves a snack. And then left again to go meet David at the new apartment.

***The new apartment***

Chris and Miranda pulled up and parked. David was already there. They went in and Miranda started looking at everything.

They showed her how she had the choice of a bedroom with a walk-in closet, a bedroom without a walk-in closet, and with a standard, smaller closet, or whatever the loft turned out to be.

She went up and looked at the loft. They found the light switch for it and it was actually a great place. There were also a few doors that wouldn't open. Chris tried, but no dice.

Miranda told them that if they could get the doors open, she wanted the loft pending what was behind the doors. Otherwise she wanted the room with the walk-in closet.

David had decided to see if they could move the staircase to another part of the apartment, so that it would be out of the way.

Miranda showed him where she wanted the staircase to go if they did that and if she chose the loft.

He told her that the contractor would have the final say, but that he would pass it along.

They asked her if she wanted a step under the bed, and she said yes.

Things were coming along.

***Friday***

Chris and David woke up when her alarm went off, and showered and dressed. Chris went to make breakfast for Miranda. She had a full day of school, and then Lisa was picking her up and taking her to the ski competition. She would be competing tomorrow and Sunday.

She was excited but nervous. Lisa was coming by to get the Jeep and was taking her to school also.

Chris cleaned up the kitchen after breakfast and let Lisa in when she knocked on the door.

"Hi sweetheart. Come on in".

"How are you?"

"Great! We decided to sell the penthouse back to the building, and they gave us an amazing deal. And then we got a very nice reward from our insurance company, and we found another place and paid for it. Things are great".

"Where's the new place?"

"In Carnegie Hill. We will be on the 12th floor. We have a pool, and we are hopefully going to have a terrace made out of a bedroom. It's very cute, very quaint. We even discovered a secret loft there. I think we might use the loft as a library if Miranda doesn't want it for her bedroom".

"That sounds great! I can't wait to see it".

"Thanks for taking Miranda to school today and to the ski competition. We really appreciate it."

"Glad to help out".

Miranda and Lisa left, and Chris went and laid back down.

David came and laid down with her.

"Babe, I have to go to the office for a little bit. But you, you get to enjoy a surprise."

"what's that?"

"Remember how you were talking about us getting away? Well, I made the reservations. So, you get to pack a bag, and then I will come get you, and take you to where we are staying'.

She kissed him.

"You are too good to me".

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you have to go to the office?"

"Yeah, babe. I do". He kissed her neck a few times.

"I'll be back soon, though".

"Ok".

"Honey, what kinds of things do I need to pack?'  
"An outfit or two, in case we go out, and the rest-focus on romance".

"Got it". She kissed him goodbye, and packed her bag, and then laid down to take a nap. She had to use her sleep mask since the apartment didn't have the blackout curtains.

She was in a deep sleep and didn't hear David coming in to the apartment.

He found her sleeping and shook her shoulders gently. She sat up and screamed and tried to get away.

"Babe, babe, it's me. It's ok".

She ripped the sleep mask off and collapsed into his arms and started to cry.

"I'm sorry honey".

"It's ok babe". He held her for a few minutes and she calmed down.

"I was having this dream that we were in the fire and we couldn't get out, and I didn't know what to do".

"It's ok, babe".

He held her some more and then she was fine.

She got up and asked David if she needed to change and he said no. She freshened up her makeup, and grabbed a bottle of water. David grabbed her bag and his bag, and they were ready.

They went to the car, and David told her they were taking the convertible this weekend.

They got in the car, and David handed Chris a blindfold and told her to put it on.

She agreed. She leaned back against the seat, and tried to enjoy the ride. After what seemed like forever, the car stopped. David told Chris to stay there and he came around and opened her door and helped her out of the car. He told her to keep the blindfold on. She complied. He grabbed a cart and put their luggage on it and grabbed her bags, and then held her hand and attempted to pull the luggage cart and walk with her to a specific spot.

They got to the specific spot and Chris could hear people asking if she was ok and what was going on and a male voice say that this wasn't that kind of place.

David turned to Chris. "Babe, tell them this is a surprise for you and you are ok". He was kind of chuckling.

"I'm ok, my husband is trying to surprise me".

"Thank you, babe. So, please, nobody tell her where we are".

They agreed. David was able to conduct his business and then he began to lead Chris again.

They got into an elevator and David covered Chris' ears, and she didn't hear the dinging. She felt the elevator go up though so she knew they were on an elevator.

He began to lead her again and pull the cart and then had her stop.

She heard a door open, and then he lead her some more. He told her she could take her blindfold off, and when she did, she saw the most luxurious hotel room that she had ever seen. There was a massive king-sized bed, an impeccable view with a terrace, a huge flat screen tv that was at least 4x the size of the one they had in the penthouse, and the bathroom was a white marble palace with a shower stall and huge jacuzzi tub that was about as big as their hot tub.

"Oh honey!"

"We have this room for the next 24 hours. We are the only ones on this floor, and there is nobody above us or below us. We have complete and total privacy."

"You are the greatest husband I have ever known. The greatest man I have ever known. This is amazing".

She looked around. "where are we?"

"The Four seasons".

"Honey…" She kissed him several times.

"First up, we are going to test out this bed. And then we are going to order whatever we want on room service and we are going to watch whatever we want on TV while we do. And then we are going to test out the jacuzzi tub, and the private pool at the end of the hall, and then, who knows".

She kissed him. "Sounds great, honey".

They laid down on the bed, and Chris was instantly in love with it. She likes to sink into bed and this one had a lot of sink.

She and David laid there kissing for a bit, and then he had her undress and he gave her a deep tissue back rub with the massage oil that she liked. She was totally relaxed. After about an hour of rubbing her back, he began kissing her neck and that got her all riled up. She could never resist his neck kisses.

She turned over and they made love, and then she got up and put her robe on. He put his on too. They grabbed the room service menu, and looked it over. She was hungry, but she didn't want to spend all her time with David eating, so she suggested they order fruit and snacks. He agreed.

She turned on the TV and they browsed through the channels till they found a movie to watch. About 20 minutes later, room service arrived. They snacked for a little bit, and then David got up and headed to the bathroom. He ran the jacuzzi, and came back to the bedroom. Chris noticed that he had a couple packages with him, and she wondered what they were. He disappeared into the bathroom again, and then a few minutes later he came and got her and told her it was time for the jacuzzi. He led her into the bathroom, and she saw that he had lit a few candles, and turned the lights off. They took their robes off and stepped down into the jacuzzi tub. He had purchased their favorite bath salts that were for relaxation, and had sprinkled some into the tub. Chris leaned back against him and just relaxed He scrubbed her back for her, and they had some romantic moments and made out a lot.

"This is the best trip out of all of our trips, honey. This is great, I don't deserve you".

"It is I who doesn't deserve you, babe. You make me the happiest man".

He kissed her very tenderly and romantically. She turned and sat in his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Honey, you make me the happiest wife. You have enriched my life in ways that I never thought possible, and I still don't know how you did it, but I am so grateful that you convinced me to do life with you".

She kissed him, and rested her head on his shoulder. They soaked a little longer, and then got out and dried off. They put their robes back on and went and climbed back in bed.

They watched TV for a little bit, and then David wanted to order them dinner.

"Babe, we don't have to go out, we can have dinner delivered to us, right here".

"Let's do that".

They decided to order sushi and chicken fried rice, from their favorite sushi place. David asked them to bring it up to their room, and they told him it would be there in about 30 minutes.

After their dinner came, they ate it in bed while they watched a movie, and then David handed Chris a package and told her to go into the bathroom and open it and do with it what it's intended. She looked at him like he was nuts.

"It will make sense when you open it, babe".

She took the package into the bathroom, and opened it. It was a gorgeous satin baby doll nightgown in dark blue with black lace edges with matching panties. She put them on and opened the door.

David had lit a few candles and turned the lights off, and he had the romantic music station playing on the TV.

She came out, and he was speechless.

"Babe….dance with me?"

She nodded. They danced for a long time, and just held each other in time to the music. Chris was going to have to really pamper David somehow. He had really upped the romance factor.

After they were done dancing, they got back in bed and made love again, and then laid there, talking and kissing for a few hours, before falling asleep.

***Saturday***

David ordered them the deluxe breakfast from Room service. It had everything- pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, fruit, juice, coffee. Even dessert pastries. They enjoyed their breakfast and then leisurely took their time getting ready. They checked out around 11 and headed back to the apartment.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris and David pulled up and parked in the parking garage at the apartment. They grabbed their things and headed inside.

While they were waiting for the elevator, Chris wrapped her arms around David.

"Thank you honey, for our stay-cation. That was the best night I could have ever hoped for". She kissed him a few times.

They went into their apartment and Chris grabbed a quick shower and then got ready to leave for Miranda's competition.

Chris got out of the shower, and David was there in the bathroom shaving. They squeezed around each other and Chris went to the sink so that she could dry her hair. Every time she shook her arm to dry her hair, she hit David in the shoulder. She finally got her hair dry, and then went to get dressed. David was in the closet so she couldn't' get in there to get dressed. Then, when she finally was able to get dressed, she stumped her toe on the corner of the bed and fell forward onto the bed.

"Damnit! That's it! I am so done with all of this!"

And then, she lost it. She started crying and couldn't stop. All of her pent up frustrations, and bottled up emotions came pouring out and she was unable to stop it. David didn't say anything, he just put his arms around her and held her.

"Why did this happen to us, honey? What if we had been there? What if Miranda had been there and not us, or the girls and Miranda? I just don't understand how this happened".

"Babe, we may not ever know why it happened. But we have to look at what we have and figure out what we need and keep moving. We can't focus on why it happened, we have to focus on what we are going to do. And I for one am eternally grateful that none of us nor anyone we care about were in the penthouse when it happened, nor that anyone in the building was hurt. We aren't at fault, babe. And yeah, this apartment is cramped. But, it's not forever. We should just enjoy it. You know how long it's been since I was able to touch you so much in the bathroom?"

She chuckled. She was starting to calm down.

"I can't quit thinking about what if it happens again. And how did you know to buy the fire safes?"

"I am looking at it as a one-time event, babe. We can't go through life scared. I don't know how the fire safe thing happened. I just got this inkling that I needed to protect us like an adult and I saw them and got them. I tell you what, I will be getting more for the next place".

He brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her.

"I hate that you have been holding this in all week, babe. That's not healthy".

"I was trying to be strong for Miranda".

"That's good. I was too. But you are human too, and you have to let it out sometimes too".

She nodded.

She got dressed, and then went to do her makeup.

They decided to pack an overnight bag on the off chance they decided to spend the night, and headed to the competition.

Chris texted Bridgit. "You going to the competition?"

"Grant, Charli and I are already here".

"We are on our way".

They grabbed their bags and headed to the Range Rover and headed out.

***Alpine ski resort***

Chris and David stopped and grabbed lunch about an hour from the resort, in a drive-thru and then continued on. They pulled up and parked, and went inside the lobby. They had decided to book a room, so David got them a room while Chris texted the girls to see where they were.

"Go outside, and go to the far back slope. We are all the way on the right".

Chris and David took their things to their room, and then went to find the girls.

They found them rather easily.

"Aunt Chris, over here!".

Chris and David walked over to Bridgit. She ran and gave her aunt the biggest hug. "I am so glad you are all right".

"Me too, sweetheart. Me too".

"Aunt Chris, David, this is Grant Pellington. Grant, this is my Aunt Chris, and my uncle David".

They shook hands. "Nice to meet you". Grant was holding Charli. Charli saw Aunt Chris and reached for her, so Chris got to hold her for a little bit.

Lisa came over and stood with them some. Charli was all bundled up and was the happiest baby around, just smiling and talking gibberish to her aunt Chris.

"Miranda is up first in all of the single events. In the one team event, she is anchoring, so she will go last in that event".

"What events is she in?"

"Downhill, slalom, skiboarding and snowboarding."

"Which one is the team?"

"Slalom. She was asking about ski jumping, and seems interested in it, but we just aren't sure about that yet. You can't really practice for that without just going for it, and there isn't equipment that we can put her in to keep her safe, so Wade is having her hold off on it for now".

"Great plan."

"Ok, gotta go help the coach. See you guys later".

Lisa ran off, and joined the team.

They watched Miranda in all of her events, and she was flawless on the individual events. The team event looked good too, but Miranda was the strongest person on the team.

After it was over, the team was going to eat dinner at a nearby restaurant, so Chris and David headed to the car and went to meet them. Wade had reserved an entire room of a steakhouse, so all Chris and David had to do was get a table.

***Firebirds Steakhouse***

Chris and David grabbed a table for 6 and asked for a highchair. They figured that Miranda would want to sit with her friends. Chris made sure they could add a place if they needed to, in case she didn't.

David ordered them an appetizer, and then people started to arrive.

Lisa and Wade sat with Chris and David, as did Grant and Bridgit and Charli. Miranda came in and sat at the girls table.

When everyone had ordered, Wade got up and made a speech.

"Overall, I was very pleased with today's competition- we need to do some work on the team approach, and some of you need more practice for the singles events. But overall, you look amazing! I have no doubt that you guys will do very well at the competition tomorrow. A few of you seem to think that we are in the Olympics, as far as skills. We are not. You aren't ready for ski jumps and fancy tricks and all that stuff. The issue is, there isn't any way to train you for it safely. If I could safely do it, I would put you in a harness in a building, and let you go to town on a trampoline. But you can't ski on a trampoline, and you can't ski in a harness. So, I feel it's too big of a risk right now to let you guys start jumping and doing the fancy tricks. I'm sorry, but that's just how it is. If you really want to learn, when the season is over, you can go to a ski resort and attend one of their ski schools and if you think you can do it, show me next season, if your parents sign a waiver and we will consider it. I can't promise that I will let you compete jumps and fancy tricks, but I will watch you do it. Rules for tonight- your meal is on your parents, so you are allowed to order what they say you can order. After we leave here, we are going back to the resort. Kids need to be in their rooms and getting ready for bed by 11. We are going to meet for breakfast as a team tomorrow at Cracker Barrel, right up the road at 9, and then our competition starts at 2, and we should be done by 5 at the latest. I will say this. I don't think it's going to happen, but if you place overall under the 5th spot, then as soon as you are done, you may leave tomorrow. If you place 5th or higher, you have to stay for the ceremony. That's it, other than try to keep it down in the resort, as we aren't the only ones staying there".

Everyone clapped, and he returned to his seat.

Their orders all arrived, and everyone started eating. Chris was trying not to be interrogating of Grant and Wade, but it was tough. She was the protective aunt, after all. They both seemed like very friendly guys.

Wade turned to David after a few minutes. "Where did Miranda learn her ski skills?"

"I have no idea. I ski, but I am not exquisite at it."

"Does her mom ski?"

"Her mom passed away in October. I never knew her mom to ski, but that doesn't mean she didn't."

After a pause, David continued. "She and I dated in college, and were very close. She wanted to get married and I was still a playboy, so we broke up. A few years later, I was broke and working as a lawyer and I began donating at sperm banks for cash. Blood banks too. Never thought about it again, after I got a better job. Then, when Miranda was 11, I got a phone call from Stephanie, asking me to meet her. She explained that she had wanted a baby and had visited a sperm bank and had Miranda. And then when Miranda was 10, she began trying to find the dad, and it just so happened to be me. So, Chris and I didn't meet Miranda till she was about to be 12. The first time we took her skiing was a few weekends before the tryouts for the team".

"That's awesome. She has a very awesome natural talent for skiing then".

"I think so too. She's been through so much in the past year, that if she asks me to help her do something and it's something productive, I want her to do it. So, we jumped at the chance to join a ski team when she showed some interest".

Grant spoke up. "So the girls say that you all lost your home in a fire last weekend".

Chris nodded. "Yes, we did".

"Was anything salvageable?"

"A few things, but most of it was a total loss from water damage if it wasn't burned".

"I am so sorry. That's rough".

"Yeah, we found a new place though, and it's about the same size but a little smaller. It's not called the penthouse, but it might as well be. We are on the top floor. It seems to be a nice building".

Chris' steak with garlic butter was amazing. She finished every bite and then started on her garlic butter rosemary mushrooms. They were amazing as well. David had ordered a steak and mashed potatoes. He was saying his potatoes were great also.

"One thing I can't wait to do in our new place, is grill steaks with you, honey".

"Well, we will have to plan for that, babe".

They were chatting and then David was paying the check. He offered to pay for everyone, but Grant and Wade wouldn't hear of it. So, he just got Miranda's and Chris' and his.

"Lisa and Bridgit, do you think you guys could take Miranda shopping one day this week after school?"

"Sure. What for?"

"Her school donates to a charity each week, and this week, the charity was her. She has about 12,000 dollars they gave her. I told her we would open a bank account for her, and get her a card, and then she could go shopping for clothes or whatever to replace what she lost. I can make a list of things she doesn't need to get though. We have already gotten her some stuff".

"She isn't going to have all of that money to spend".

"Yeah, she isn't. We are going to put some in a savings account for her, so she will only have a fraction of that to spend. I think we might even get her the card where you can load it with a specific amount before you spend. But I just figured she might have more fun going shopping with you girls than with me".

"I would love to take her, anytime she wants to go'.

"No piercings, though. She's at her limit".

"Oh don't worry. Wade doesn't let them have more than two earrings per ear and no facial piercings on the ski team".

"Good".

After they were finished, they all headed back to the resort.

David and Chris stopped to talk to Miranda for a second.

"How you holding up, kiddo?"

"Well, I am kind of embarrassed, but I had a nightmare last night, and I am scared I will have another one tonight".

"I know kiddo. I had one yesterday myself. It's ok. We are in a change state right now, but we will get back to normal, you'll see".

"Just focus on your competition and get through that. Then we will deal with the rest."

Miranda nodded.

"You and I are going to put your check in the bank Monday and open an account for you. Then, Lisa and Bridgit said they would take you shopping if you want them to".

"Yes! I love my shopping days with them".

Chris and David gave her big hugs, and told her they were staying in the hotel too, so if she needed them she could call them.

She went to the Jeep so she could ride back with Lisa.

***Alpine resort***

Chris and David came into their room and got ready for bed. They had a King size bed and a twin roll away over in an alcove. Their bathroom wasn't as big as the Plaza, but bigger than their apartment.

Chris was pretty beat, so she started putting on her pajamas and getting ready for bed. She climbed into bed, and David got her a bottle of water from his bag and put it on her nightstand.

He climbed in bed with her and turned the news on, but she was fast asleep before it really got started.

After the news was over, he turned the TV off, and snuggled up to Chris and fell asleep.

***3 am***

David and Chris woke to a knock on the door. David got up and answered it. It was Lisa and Miranda. Miranda was crying, hard.

"She won't stop and kept saying she wanted to go home, so I didn't know what else to do. I know it's late, I'm sorry".

"That's ok."

He let them in. Miranda indicated that she wanted to stay with Chris and David, so Lisa hugged her and went back to her room.

Chris got her all set up on the twin bed. She gave her the bottle of water she had, and Miranda was calming down. She wouldn't talk about it, except to say "It was so real".

They reassured her that she was ok, and she fell asleep. They got back in bed and fell asleep themselves.

***later that morning***

Chris and David woke up when her alarm went off at 8. Miranda was still sleeping. Chris grabbed a shower, and then dressed. She gently went over and woke up Miranda.

"Hey kiddo. It's time to get up".

Miranda woke up, and drank some water, and then looked at Chris. "Sorry I woke you guys up. But I don't want to talk about it".

"Well, you don't have to. But later this week, we are going to go to someone and talk about it, ok?"

"Fine".

Miranda went back to her room to get ready. Chris texted Lisa that she was on her way.

Chris and David got ready and then met everyone for breakfast at Cracker Barrel.

Miranda was sitting with the girls team, but she came and sat with Chris and David and Wade and Lisa.

"They keep making fun of me for having a nightmare last night. I don't want to sit with them anymore".

Lisa got up and went to talk to them about being nice and having compassion.

Coach Wade got up and gave an inspiring speech about focusing on the competition and what it means to be a good team member, and then they ate. After they were done eating, they headed back to the resort for the competition.

Chris and David had some time to kill before it started, so they went to the lobby and sat by the fire.

Chris told David her idea about them going to see a counselor to talk about the fire, and he was all for it.

The competition began and Miranda swept every event. The team event was last. She was the best one on her team, and they started out slow, but she made up for it and they were able to win thanks to Miranda.

Chris and David were overjoyed. They all needed something to celebrate.

After the medal ceremony, Coach Wade announced they had the next weekend off, which made everyone very happy.

Chris and David went to check out of their room, and then they loaded the car. Miranda was riding back with Lisa, so David and Chris headed on back.

They stopped and got some Mexican food, and then went to the new place.

Chris was hopeful that it would be a much better week.

***Wednesday***

Chris had made them an appointment with a counselor. Miranda had woken up twice since Saturday night with nightmares. Chris had also had bad dreams as well.

Chris and Miranda went there, straight from school. Chris had stopped and picked up some Starbucks for both of them. David was meeting them at the counselor's office.

Chris parked and they went inside. She got them signed in, and they waited to be called back.

David got there about 5 minutes before they were called back.

When the counselor was ready to see them, they were taken to a nice room with a couch and an oversized chair.

Chris and David took the couch, and Miranda took the chair.

The counselor asked them some background questions about how she could help them, and Chris explained that they had lost everything in a fire the week before, and that even though they had a place to live and they had a new place to move into in a few weeks, they were having nightmares and anxiety.

"It doesn't make sense though, because we weren't home at the time of the fire".

"When you left your house, did you know that it would catch on fire?"

"No, we didn't".

"Then subconsciously, it doesn't matter if you were there or not. You were expecting to come back to it and you aren't able to. Sometimes when we see our lives somewhat crumble before us, we suffer an internal shock. We don't know that we have suffered it, or we do know, but think it's not that bad. But it is that bad, and in fact, it's worse than we ever knew. Our bodies are made to respond to things in a systematic way. That means, that it's the same reaction usually each time. If you were to say, get a splinter, your body is going to do everything it can to get that splinter out. If you do nothing, it will eventually work its way out. That's the same with shock. Your body is trying to heal itself and it's coming out in nightmares."

She turned to Miranda.

"What is happening in your nightmares?"

"We are driving up to the building and it's on fire. And I keep thinking of all my stuff that I lost".

"When you got to your building in real life, was it still on fire, or was it out?"

"It was out. But everything was black and wet".

"So, see if you can follow me. You are told that your building and your home was on fire. Without you realizing it, your mind instantly visualized what a fire would look like. And then walking through your things and seeing what was gone, made you miss your things. So, when you are sad about your things being gone, your mind associates them with the fire".

"That makes sense".

She turned back to Chris and David.

"Do you guys have any guilt over this?"

"Some. I mean I know we weren't responsible. I just keep thinking what if we had been there, what if we had left her home alone for a couple of hours, what if our nieces had been staying with her when it happened? Plus, I am not a fan of where we are staying right now, and we have bought a new place but we haven't moved in yet, so I don't have a space where I am comfortable".

"Were you comfortable in the place that burned?"

"Kind of. We had just moved in a month ago".

"What do you mean kind of?"

"well, I had a really nice apartment that I bought after my divorce. So when he and I got married, he was living with me. We won the lottery last fall, and we were able to sell the apartment and we found this gorgeous penthouse. But I always felt out of place in the building, like it was for the elite and that's not me".

David turned to Chris. "Babe, why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought I would get over it, I thought it was just because it was a new place".

"Well, I hate to trivialize what you have been through, because I know that it was traumatic. But, it seems like maybe this fire was a blessing in disguise. It showed you and will continue to show you what really matters to you. Maybe that lifestyle wasn't what you really wanted, and now that you have a second chance, you can dial it down some, and then your anxiety will decrease once you are back in your regular routine".

"That makes total sense".

Miranda spoke up. "But I didn't hate the penthouse, I loved the penthouse. And I don't miss it, so why would I feel that way?"

"Have you had any other big changes in your life besides this?"

Miranda hesitated and then nodded.

"My mom died in October, and I came to live with Dad and Chris right after".

"That's a pretty big change. She was comforting to you, yes?"

Miranda nodded.

"So when this happened, you wanted comforting. But, she can't comfort you anymore, so you internalized it and it is causing you stress and anxiety. Your body is processing this with nightmares".

David spoke up. "So, what do we do?"

"Well, a good portion of what you do is give it time. Make the place that you are staying in as homey as possible, and try to enjoy it. Make some part of your lives a routine that you stick to as much as possible, whether it's a meal together each day, or watching a TV show as a family each night. Do something as a family each day that you can make into a routine. Then, when you move into your new place, decorate it like you want to. Make it your own unique space. Keep doing the family routine thing, and focus on creating memories. And you also need to realize that what you lost in the fire was just stuff. You had it for a while, but now you don't. You can replace it, maybe. But you can also make new memories with your family and focus on the future instead of the past".

They all agreed that was a good idea.

Chris and David turned to Miranda.

"What routine do you want to start?"

"Weekly family dinner with Bridgit and Lisa and Charli, and their boyfriends if they want to come".

"I like that one. That's a good idea, kiddo".

David seconded the idea.

He looked at Chris.

"What routine do you want to start?"

"As a family, I like it when we take trips together, as a family. As a couple, I don't want anything to change".

Miranda looked at David. "Your turn".

"I like it when we have breakfast together on the weekends, and I like it when we play games together when the girls come over, and I love it when it's stormy or snowy outside and we are all snuggled and safe inside".

"All three of you named great routines. I suggest that you strive to do those things together as much as possible. And communicate with each other. If you are scared, say so. Talk it out. Holding it in isn't going to help anyone".

They all stood up. "Thank you, doctor".

They shook hands with her and they left.

***El Fuego***

Chris texted Bridgit and Lisa and told them they were going to El Fuego for dinner and asked them if they wanted to join them.

They both agreed, so everyone headed to the restaurant.

They grabbed a table, and asked for a highchair. Chris ordered water for everyone and cheese dip.

Everyone got there within a few minutes of each other.

After everyone was seated and had ordered, Chris spoke up.

"Girls, we- David, Miranda and I- went to see a therapist today about the anxiety we are having about the fire. And she suggested that we pick something and make it a routine and try to make it happen each day or each week, no matter what. So, Miranda suggested that we have family dinner, once a week. We can all pick a night and time that works for everyone, and we can do it at our apartment when we get settled or we can go out. Grant, Wade-if you are serious about my nieces, and I hope that you are- as long as you are in their good graces, you are allowed at family dinner as well. Is everyone agreeable to this?"

"Yes! Great idea, munchkin!".

They started planning days and it seemed that Mondays worked best for everyone.

"Mondays it is. We can all text and decide on a place each week till we get moved into our new place".

"Are you liking the temp place, Aunt Chris?"

"No. But I am going to give it a shot".

"I hope the therapist was able to help you guys."

"She did. She showed me that this whole thing was a blessing in disguise. I didn't need that big ole penthouse, and all the fancy furniture and the fancy address. As long as I have David and Miranda with me, I have what I need. We sold the penthouse to the building company, and we are buying a newer one that is cheaper, but just as nice. I don't need all the fancy perks, I just need a roof and 4 walls and some people to share it with. This was definitely a blessing in disguise."

"Let's drink to that".

They all clinked glasses and took a sip.

Chris looked around and realized that she was the happiest she had been in weeks, surrounded by her family.


End file.
